Bicycles and motor bikes, particularly, are prime targets for theft for the fact that they are often of necessity parked in generally open, public or private places to which a thief has ready access. Furthermore, it is generally not sufficient to simply immobilise the bicycle or motor cycle with a chain through the wheels or other part of the cycle to prevent wheeling motion or steering since this may not obstruct the determined thief.
The cyclist or motor cyclist, for example, has the choice of a range of different forms of security chain for tying down/securely tethering their motor vehicle. In general, however, there is little in the way of provision of suitable means for anchoring the security chains in a convenient and space efficient manner. Public parking facilities may provide cycle stands that comprise looping steel structures that can not only serve as props for the cycle but also as a fixed anchor for the security chain. However, such installations are impractical and inappropriate in space restricted areas.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a cost effective, compact and secure anchor for security chains.
Although one suitable area of use of such anchors is in th prevention of theft of cycles and motor cycles, the anchors may be used in association with any moveable property that is vulnerable to theft. Other examples of use include tethering of industrial plant or construction industry plant.